


First Snow

by JosieRuby1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Snow, Stark Family, Stark children, Winter, Winter fun, famliy fluff, snow fun, stark kids, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: When the first snow of winter hits, the Starks have the chance to be children





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the start of the books/show

Snow wasn’t new in the north, the children of Winterfell felt safest in the snow. It was their protector, it was everything they knew. Summer snows were regular and winters snows were long and wild and cold. The Stark children were always told that they didn’t know true winter and at this point, they didn’t need to. All they needed right now was a chance to enjoy their childhoods before they were men and women grown with duties and responsibilities.

It was the first snow of winter and it came in August. August was just at its centre when the snow arrived. Light snow was not possible in Winterfell, it took less than a minute for the slow flakes to progress into what was almost a blizzard. The children had been excused from their activities, the snow made the outdoor sword practise all but impossible and Arya was so distracted that Septa Mordane gave up on trying to get her to do needlework for the day. The five legitimate and one illegitimate Stark children rushed outside.

Sansa Stark who was usually so prim and proper had donned a short dress – and thicker tights – so running about would be easier. Arya who was always in a playful mood had stolen a pair of Jon’s trousers and had them tied around her waist with rope to keep them up because it was easier than a stupid dress. Rickon was so little that the snow came almost to his waist in no time at all. Unsurprisingly, Bran was not on ground level, with gloves protecting his hands from the chill, Bran was scaling the walls. Robb lifted Rickon onto his shoulders to stop him getting lost and they – along with Jon – joined the girls in the Godswood.

Unsurprisingly the first snowball came from Arya’s hand. It hit her sisters right in the stomach. Sansa had been lain on the floor creating snow angels. She jumped up and looked at her younger sister with an expression of complete anger but rather than screaming she reacted in revenge, gathering up her own ball of snow. Arya had been too shocked at Sansa soiling her delicate hands with the snow that she forgot to move and it hit her square in the face, causing her to let out a squeal that was somewhere between cold, surprise and amusement. Sansa had begun running away before Arya had even wiped the snow from her face.

It was war between the two sisters and snowballs were thrown in all direction between the two of them. It was a rare time of connection between Arya and Sansa, a rare time where they did not want to scream at each other and neither thought of the fact they normally hated each other. They were ignored by the boys. Robb and Jon were having some sort of competition regarding who could make the better snowman with Rickon struggling to run between the two of them to help or hinder.

Rickon took to knocking down lumps of snow for whichever of his brothers he was momentarily against. Jon buttered him up with the promise of sneaking him food from the kitchen, while Robb simply accused Jon of lying. Both of them had their work destroyed by Rickon. Sharing a look the older boys smirked and turned to Rickon before burying him in the snow until only his neck upwards could be seen. Rickon shivered but laughed a lot, finding the whole thing a big joke.

Sansa and Arya only stopped attacking each other with snow when they were both hit from behind within seconds of each other. They spun and followed the sound of laughter from above with their gaze. From the roof of the castle, Bran was sat with his legs dangling over the edge, gather snow from around him.

“Take cover!” Sansa called out and grabbed Arya’s hand.

The two of them ran through the woods until they got back to the other boys. The pair of them hid behind the newly rebuilt snowman, using that and a few trees to block them from any other attack that might come from the roof. Sansa and Arya laughed for a moment before Arya restarted the war by grabbing a handful of the snowman’s head and stuffing it down the back of Sansa’s dress before tearing away.

From inside the castle, Eddard Stark stood at an archway watching the figures in the distance. He couldn’t see exact actions, but he could see enough to know his children were content and enjoying themselves. He only wished they could remain that way. And none of them knew how everything would change when the king arrived.

 


End file.
